<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Kuroo 0w0 by Beequinox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853575">Daddy Kuroo 0w0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beequinox/pseuds/Beequinox'>Beequinox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beequinox/pseuds/Beequinox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo’s hands slipped under your skirt as he pressed another kiss into your lips, this one starting off soft but quickly turning hungry and needy. His fingers hooked the hem of your panties pulling them down around your ankles. “Off they go.” murmuring into your lips before his tongue pushed in, to explore your mouth again. Letting your hand slide down his chest, feeling the built body hidden under his shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“DAD.” Akihiko ran over to the tall, dark haired man standing in the doorway, the young boy had been chattering all day long about how his awesome dad was back in town. You had laughed it off when Akihiko had told you he wanted you to be his mom, but now that the handsome man was standing in front of you it was embarrassing to think about. Pulling his father by the hand towards you, Akihiko was beaming like all his dreams had come true. “Dad, this is my teacher!” looking up at the both of you expectantly. “It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tetsurou.” bowing with a polite smile on your face. “The pleasures all mine. He hasn’t stopped telling me about his beautiful teacher since I got back, and now that I’m here, I see my son has good eyes.” ruffling Akihiko’s hair, with a smile on his face that made your heart launch itself into your throat. “Your aunt is in the car, why don’t you go wait with her? I'll be right out.” a sly smile on his face as he watched his son run out the door.</p><p>“So-” taking one large step toward you. “What am I going to do about the beautiful woman in front of me, that my son says I need to marry.” a smirk on his face as he watched you back up into your desk, glancing around the room, blood rushing to your face. Empty, Akihiko was the last student to leave. “Feel free to stop me, okay?” one long finger brushing the side of your face, slipping under your chin tilting your head up to look at him. “I’m going to kiss you, Yell if you want me to stop.” slowly lowering his mouth to yours, giving you ample time to push him off. A slow, steady kiss, bathed in the orange sunlight pouring through the windows. The small of your back pressing into the edge of your desk painfully. “Not going to do anything?” pulling away after a long moment, leaning his head against yours. His hands slipped down to your hips, lifting you up to sit on the edge of your desk, his grip firm but gentle. “Uh, Mr. Tetsurou.” hands wrapped around his neck, not wanting to stop but also afraid of someone walking in. “Call me Kuroo, Chibi-Chan.” biting gently on your ear as his hands slipped down to your thighs, gently pulling them apart, stepping in between them to be closer to you. “Akihiko’s waiting for you in the car.” a half hearted excuse, whispered softly barely audible over the sound of his lips on your neck. “He’ll wait, he’s patient.” </p><p>Kuroo’s hands slipped under your skirt as he pressed another kiss into your lips, this one starting off soft but quickly turning hungry and needy. His fingers hooked the hem of your panties pulling them down around your ankles. “Off they go.” murmuring into your lips before his tongue pushed in, to explore your mouth again. Letting your hand slide down his chest, feeling the built body hidden under his shirt. A small moan slipping out as his finger gently grazed over your slit, his other hand finding its way to the buttons on your shirt. “Tell me to stop.” rubbing the button between his fingers, his finger rubbing against your clit through your thin panties. Both of you freezing at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Jumping away from you hastily, trying to straighten yourselves out. A head popped into the doorway, the janitor “Oh, I’ll come back.” walking away, heading to the next classroom. “Ah.” reaching down to pick up the panties that you had kicked under the desk. “I should go, but before I do.” licking his lips as he watched you bend over, pulling his phone out pushing it into your hand. “I’m going to need your number.” tapping the screen a charming smile plastered on to his face. “I’ll text you.” waving as he walked out of the room like nothing happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as promised Kuroo texted you that night, asking you out to dinner that Saturday. Panic hit after trying almost everything in your closet three times, this man is so damn fine and well, you want him to want you. Settling on your red dress, hair up to reveal the back, you just wanted to continue where you two left off that day. Checking the mirror as you pull on a pair of heels, yup you look hot. Walking out the door ready to make this man finish what he started a week ago.</p><p>Walking up to the restaurant, you see him through the front window. Tapping on the glass, you watch his eyes widen, taking you all in. Walking inside the building, you don’t make it past the front before Kuroo’s caught you by the arm, pulling you back outside. “Change of plans, my place? I’ll cook.” towering over you, a dark look in his eyes, licking his lips as his eyes flicking to your lips. “What about Akihiko?” tilting your head to the side, biting your lip slightly, thinking about how you wouldn’t be able to do what you wanted with a cute kid hanging around. “It’s fine, He’s with the grandparents for the weekend.” taking a deep breath before walking to his car pulling the door open, gesturing for you to get inside. Grinning when you complied, sliding into the passenger seat.</p><p> Reaching his place at a considerable pace, him having slightly sped the entire time, he pulls you through the door. Slamming it behind you, quickly pressing you up against it, capturing you in a rough, desperate kiss. Your hands fly up to his hair, his hands exploring you, pulling one of your legs up with a tight grip on your thigh. Backing away from your lips only to move down your neck, sucking, leaving dark bruises in his wake. You were going to have to wear a turtleneck on monday, do you even own one? It didn’t matter because his hands were on your ass hoisting you up to carry you inside. Setting you down on the bed, his hands quickly found the zipper of your dress, pulling it down in one swift move. “Showing up looking like this, Chibi-Chan. You knew we weren’t going to be eating right.” the sound of his voice sent a shiver of excitement down your spine, he sounded pained and needing. Discarding your dress, flicking the clasp of your bra, he discarded that just as quickly, throwing it over his shoulder without a glance. Kuroo descended on your chest, nipping and sucking away. His fingers hooked the band of your panties, pulling them down out of the way as he kissed down your stomach. Pressing kisses on your hip, his tongue lashing at your skin as he slowly, oh so slowly, makes his way down. </p><p>Pulling your thighs apart, the way he looked up at you from between your legs, the mischievous grin on his face made your heart stop. Sticking his tongue out, he flicked it over your clit, making your toes curl, his eyes still glued on your face. Your hands flew to his hair when his mouth connected, sucking while his tongue danced around your clit, drawing the pure pleasure into your body. Hopefully his walls were thick because you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out loud moans even if you wanted to. Your hips bucked against his face as he slid a couple fingers inside. “Kuroo.” You could tell he liked his name falling from your lips because his fingers moved faster, his tongue putting more pressure into its swipes. “Kuroo, more.” gripping his hair tighter, your back arching off the bed as the tension rose in your body. Exploding when his fingers hit that ball of nerves you love so much, pressing down, massaging into it with his fingers as you cum, clenching around them. Removing his fingers, licking them clean before cleaning up the dripping mess in between your legs. “My delicious Chibi-Chan.” growling into your flesh as he drank you.</p><p>Tapping his head with your fingers you gesture for him to lie down, a satisfied smirk on his face as he obediently lies on his back. His eyes latched onto you with a hungry look as you crawled on top of him. Grinding his hard cock against your stomach, making him let out a hiss and bite down on his lip. Grabbing his hands, you place them on your chest, they immediately get to work, kneading and playing. Hearing him let out a loud moan when you guide his cock into you, going as deep as possible, feeling encouraged by his moans. Leaning your head back as you start bouncing, letting out moans as he hits deep inside with each move. “You look sexy up there Chibi-Chan but-” grabbing your hips, he flipped you, thrusting hard. “-I think you look better here.” whispering in your ear as he starts pounding into you. “That’s a nice face you're making for me, Chibi-Chan.” whispering in your ear, his arms boxing your head in as he kissed you, his tongue in your mouth, muffling your loud moans. Pumping into you as his head moved down to your breast, sucking on it again, his tongue flicking over your nipple as his hand pinched the other one. Your nails digging into his back, crying out as you break that lovely peak again, clenching around him, making him moan into your breast. Pinching your nipple in between his teeth as he grabbed your hips slamming himself in deep one more time, cumming deep inside, letting out a deep moan as he did. </p><p>Wrapping an arm around your waist he flips you both over again so that you were sitting on top, leaving you sitting on his cock, still deep inside of you. Grabbing your hand, pressing a kiss into your palm. “My Chibi-Chan, sitting on top of me with my cum seeping out. Quite a sight, I could get used to it.” grinning up at you with that heart stopping look, while gently trailing a finger over your stomach. You ended up spending the night, leaving in the afternoon the next day, spending most of the morning in Kuroo’s arms, listening to stories about Akihiko, his work, and just about everything you wanted to know. He gave you a long lingering kiss when you left that made you want to stay forever, along with a promise of a proper date next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>